Before Press Conference
by Vay1991
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Heechul mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk mengikuti Wajib Militer lebih awal dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan.


**Tittle : Before Press Conference**

**Main Cast : Heechul, Leeteuk, Super Junior**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Heechul POV**

Kini aku sedang memandang kota Seoul dari jendela kamarku. Pagi ini kebetulan sekali aku tidak mempunyai jadwal kegiatan. Sehingga bisa membuatku bangun lebih siang dan bersantai. Baru nanti malam aku harus mengisi acara di sebuah radio.

Sebenarnya sejak semalam aku sudah memikirkan suatu hal yang harus aku lakukan. Ah ani, bukan sejak semalam. Tapi semenjak album baru kami Mr. Simple diluncurkan. Memikirkan hal ini benar-benar memeras otakku, bagaimana tidak. Disatu sisi Super Junior sedang melakukan promo album dan di sisi lain, ini adalah suatu kewajiban yang harus dilakukan setiap namja Korea Selatan.

Pagi ini aku berencana untuk membicarakannya dengan Jungsu sebelum kuceritakan kepada manager dan member lainnya. Tapi apakah pagi ini dia ada di kamarnya atau tidak? Lebih baik aku coba untuk ke kemarnya terlebih dahulu.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Aku mendengar alunan lagu A Short Journey dari dalam kamarnya. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya dia memang ada di kamarnya. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin Donghae, karena tadi pagi aku melihat sendiri Donghae pergi bersama Eunhyuk.

Tok tok tok. Kuketuk pelan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk!" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam. Setelah mendapat ijin dari pemilik kamar, kubuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya, nuansa laut langsung kurasakan. Kamar bercat dinding biru dan putih. Biru milik Donghae dan putih tentu milik Jungsu.

"Heechul-ah, waeyo?" Tanya Jungsu dengan senyuman khasnya. Apakah setelah aku memberitahukan keputusan ini, senyumnya masih akan mengembang dan sehangat ini. Aku melangkah lebih dalam dan berjalan mendekatinya yang kini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kini aku sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Aku sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik." Pandangannya mengarah pada laptop putih miliknya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm . . ." aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" ucapannya benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Aku merubah posisi dudukku menjadi menghadap ke arahnya. Kupasang wajah serius. Melihat perubahan raut wajahku, Jungsu pun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Dia tahu aku akan menyampaikan hal yang penting.

"Kita bahkan semua orang tahu, aku dan kau akan menjalani wajib militer. Dan pada akhirnya kita akan meninggalkan Super Junior dan ELF untuk sementara waktu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak peluncuran album baru kita. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat matang. Aku akan mendaftar lebih awal. Tepatnya tanggal 1 September nanti."

Wajah Jungsu langsung berubah dari serius menjadi tegang saat kuutarakan niatku padanya. kulitnya yang putih dengan jelas memperlihat perubahan warna wajahnya yang kini menjadi merah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

**Jungsu/Leeteuk POV**

Kebetulan sekali pagi ini aku tidak ada jadwal kegiatan. Donghae sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang dikerjakan mereka berdua. Untuk mengisi waktu kosong, kuputuskan untuk membaca buku yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak kulanjutkan. Ketika sedang asik membaca buku, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Nugu? Kukira aku hanya sendirian di dorm ini.

"Masuk!" langsung kuperintahkan orang itu untuk masuk. "Heechul-ah, waeyo?" Heechul, ternyata dia juga tidak ada kegiatan pagi ini.

Dia langsung menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Tidak biasanya dia kemari, sepertinya dia ingin membiacarakan sesuatu denganku. Karena tidak mungkin seorang Kim Heechul datang ke kamarku hanya untuk bermain dan mengobrol ringanku denganku. Itu bukan stylenya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya yang kini sudah duduk sambil menyandar ke dinding.

"Aku sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik." jawabku.

"Hmm . . ." dia hanya bergumam.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" aku sudah tidak tahan dengan basa-basinya, jadi langsung saja kulontarkan isi pikiranku.

Dia langsung merubah posisi duduknya menghadapku. Dan memasang wajah serius. Sudah kukira dia akan membicarakan hal yang penting padaku. Akupun merubah raut wajahku menjadi serius, ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang benar-benar serius.

"Kita bahkan semua orang tahu, aku dan kau akan menjalani wajib militer. Dan pada akhirnya kita akan meninggalkan Super Junior dan ELF untuk sementara waktu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak peluncuran album baru kita. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat matang. Aku akan mendaftar lebih awal. Tepatnya tanggal 1 September nanti."

Aku membeku saat Heechul mengatakan itu. Dadaku rasanya sangat sesak sekali membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Belum lagi aku harus menahan air mata ini keluar.

Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kukira aku dengannya akan berangkat bersama. Sesungguhnya aku tidak siap dengan situasi ini. Ditinggalkan satu-satunya teman di Super Junior. Namun aku sadar, siapapun yang akan pergi terlebih dahulu itu akan sama saja. Kami berdua akan meninggalkan Super Junior dan ELF untuk sementara waktu.

Tanpa kuperintah, tanganku langsung menarik Heechul dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Dan disaat itu pula, tangisku benar-benar pecah.

**Heechul POV**

Tiba-tiba Jungsu menarik dan memelukku kedalam pelukannya. Tangisnya begitu keras sampai membasahi pakaianku. Terakhir kali dia menangis sekeras ini adalah ketika Kangin dan Hangeng pergi. Terlebih saat keputusan hakim atas gugatan Hangeng diterima. Memang saat itu akulah yang mendapat kesedihan paling mendalam, tapi aku tahu Jungsu yang berusaha tegar di depan kami semua sebenarnya menangis. Pernah kudengar dia menangis cukup keras di kamarnya ini ketika Donghae tidak ada. Dia terus menyebutkan nama Hangeng.

"Gwaenchana!" bisikku berharap dia lebih tenang.

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Siwon juga ada, karena tadi Jungsu yang memintanya datang. Malam ini aku akan mengutarakan niatku pada seluruh member.

"Kalian kemarilah!" perintah Jungsu. Dengan sigap para member duduk membuat lingkaran. "Kyu, bisakah kau alihkan perhatianmu sebentar dari PSP mu itu pada kami?" ucap Jungsu datar tapi penuh keseriusan.

Ekspresi para member berubah tegang, mereka pasti berpikir kalau ada suatu masalah. Atau Jungsu akan memarahi mereka. Donghae bahkan sudah menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"Ada yang ingin Heechul sampaikan pada kalian." Jungsu memandangku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan ini, dan kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik." Semua member memandangku dengan tatapan serius sekaligus penasaran. "Aku akan mendaftar lebih awal. Tepatnya tanggal 1 September nanti."

"MWO?" sontak semua member kecuali Jungsu bersorak kaget.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan ini?"

"Hyung, kau tidak ingat apa. Kita sedang promo album."

"Kenapa harus secepat ini hyung?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Semua member mulai membuka suara dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. membuat telingaku sedikit sakit karena suara gaduh yang mereka timbulkan.

"DIAM!" Jungsu tiba-tiba berteriak. Membuatku dan para member terkejut. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi seperti tadi pagi ketika aku berbicara dengannya. "Bisakah kalian lebih tenang? Heechul belum selesai bicara." Kini Jungsu merendahkan suaranya dan memandangku agar aku melanjutkan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak peluncuran album terbaru kita. Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Jungsu dan manager tadi siang, kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya. Kapanpun aku pergi akan sama saja bukan hasilnya? Aku akan pergi menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai namja Korea Selatan."

Satu persatu member mulai menitikkan air mata. Meskipun King of tears Donghae menangis keras, tapi kulihat hanya Jungsu yang benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kupeluk dia dengan erat, aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya yang seperti ini. Para member mulai memeluk kami berdua.

Super Junior akan selalu menjadi keluargaku. Seberapapun jauhnya aku pergi, aku akan tetap pulang dan kembali pada keluargaku.

Jungsu-ah, tolong jaga keluarga kita sebelum kau juga pergi sepertiku.

Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Tolong jaga malaikat tidak bersayap kita ini, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Jangan sampai senyumnya pudar hanya karena aku pergi mendahuluinya.

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mengekspresikan perasaanku, tapi kalian tahu bukan kalau aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kalian.

ELF, tolong jaga keluargaku saat aku pergi nanti. Tetap berikan semangat dan senyum kalian pada mereka. Karena hanya dua hal itulah yang akan selalu menjadi sumber kekuatan kami untuk terus hidup.

Aku pasti kembali pada keluargaku. Super Junior, ELF Saranghae!


End file.
